the_first_regimentfandomcom-20200213-history
Campaigns: 2016 Campaigns
All campaigns that occurred in 2016 will be listed here. Legion Remnants October 2016 - December 2016 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: The first regiment returned home to discover that the Burning Legion was far from defeated in the Kingdom of Stormwind. Struggling to root out cultists and stray demons throughout the land, the regiment fought against the Legion insurgency that remained after their initial invasion. Ribbon: Stormheim September 2016 - October 2016 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: Following the Burning Legion invasion, the first regiment deployed to Stormheim on the Broken Isles. While the primary mission was to establish a foothold on the isles, a key objective of this campaign was to salvage the Skyfire; an Alliance gunship that was brought down by the Forsaken. After salvage efforts were dashed when the blood elven Dominion of the Sun ambushed the regiment forces, the Alliance and Horde clashed throughout Stormheim in a battle for domination. Ribbon: Burning Legion Invasion August 2016 - September 2016 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: The first regiment rallied to defend the realm after the warlock Gul'dan invited the Burning Legion to invade Azeroth. The regiment played a pivotal role in driving the Legion back from Elwynn Forest and Westfall. After King Varian Wrynn perished during the attack on the Broken Shore, the forces of Westridge were quick to pledge fealty to his son, Anduin Wrynn. Ribbon: Fall of Stromgarde July 2016 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: The first regiment deployed alongside the forces of the Alliance in an effort to halt the Forsaken's advance on the ruined Kingdom of Stromgarde. Despite their best efforts, the Alliance were ultimately decimated by the Forsaken plague and pushed back to the kingdom's capital. As the Forsaken stormed the city, the regiment aided the survivors of Stromgarde in a desperate evacuation. Ribbon: Kingsland June 2016 - July 2016 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: With the Confederacy's defeat during the Pirate King's War, Stormwind quickly turned to reinforce its weakened borderlands so as to prevent future incursions from the south. The first regiment was sent hastily to assist in the construction and defense of a new royal colony known as Kingsland. After enduring horrid conditions, disease, political intrigue, and endless fighting at the hands of trolls, naga, and pirates, Kingsland Colony was secured and hope for the future of this nascent settlement was restored. Ribbon: Hinterlands Joint Expedition May 2016 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: The regiment deployed to the Hinterlands alongside the League of Lordaeron and the First Light to aid them in their investigation of fel-corrupted trolls. After engaging them in open combat, the trolls unleashed terrible magic that drove many of the Alliance forces to insanity. Despite several setbacks, the trolls were eventually vanquished and sent back into obscurity in the Hinterlands. Ribbon: Hunt for Captain Redd April 2016 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: After a renegade Captain of the Northwatch Guard staged a failed coup, the first regiment was called upon to bring him to justice. The regiment encountered and worked alongside the Stonewind Tribe of Tauren in their fight against the rebel soldiers. Together they nearly captured the rebel Captain, but were forced to contend with a necromancer and his army of Quillboar. Ribbon: Operation Last Rites February 2016 - April 2016 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: The first regiment returned to Old Draenor to fight the Fel Horde and recover the remains of the vanguard lost at the Dark Portal. Despite being captured by Frostfire Ogres, the regiment made significant advances against the Burning Legion in Talador and the Tanaan Jungle. The regiment joined the forces of the Alliance and New Horde in the siege of Hellfire Citadel and defeated the Fel Horde in Old Draenor once and for all. Ribbon: Demands of Lord Bannis January 2016 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: The regiment marched to the Duskwood township of Devonshire against an organized band of brigands which previously had abducted the only child of Lord Eddard Bannis. During the invasion, a sinister plot was uncovered linking together several violent, separatist syndicates under the banner of Marquis Huxley Wright, an aging Alteraci veteran who had served under General Hath. Under the command of Baron Ismond Laldere, Westridge forces annihilated the separatist organization and rooted out its leader. Ribbon: Category:Campaigns